Of Souvenirs and Strange Pets
by KuroKnights
Summary: Told from Wally's end! Wally's been kicked out of his house and takes of residence at Mount Justice, and Black Canary tells him to sit the current mission out. Kon/Wally. Dark themes,lemon, and language. R&R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: HELLO! This is the first chapter of a story that is a product of plot bunnies raping me during my new found obsession with Young Justice/Teen Titans/ Justice League. It's going to be following Wally, as most if not all the story will. I had a ton of fun writing this chapter, and it took me a week but I got it out! **

**Many thanks to my beta Fivemetersofprussia for doing this at like... midnight because I suddenly had the urge to publish this story ASAP. **

**I hope you enjoy, this chapter mainly focuses on Wally and gives some insight as to why he's in Mount Justice in the first place. Enjoy!**

-Young Justice -

Wally heard the computer announcing the team's departure. Black Canary had told him to sit this mission out however, so here he was… Stuck in Mount Justice. He was tempted to just go, just to let off some steam and get his feelings out through violence. _Wait_ did he really just say that? Feelings? What, was he some over-sensitive tween girl? Man, he really hated that word though… _Feelings_ sounded so… So…. Gay. That's what it was gay, just like him. It was gay and that's all it would ever be. He was lying on a bed located in one of the spare rooms of the base, sulking in ice cream. The room, empty as it was, was technically his now, since he would be living here. He had already been in here for most of the day, but he was determined not to leave. The room itself was depressing, with no paint on dull, grey walls, and filled with only the basics. A plain, miserable bed, a functional desk, and a bathroom. Nothing special what so ever. The only plus side was it was huge, so he could fill it with stuff. He missed his old room, which had been filled with posters of the flash, Wonder Woman, Batman, and a few of the rest of the League. His walls were yellow, and red. His bed was modeled after The Flash's uniform, and he had a life-sized figure of him in the corner. Thinking of his old room made his mind wander back to why he was now going to be living in Mount Justice. Just earlier today when his father had used such hateful terms against him -not that it was the first time- and kicked him out. He remembered standing in front of the house, watching as his father kept appearing and disappearing in the doorway, hurling item after item at him. The first thing to be thrown was the suitcase, which he dodged, followed by a flurry of clothing, a pillow, a toothbrush -which wasn't his-, and then finally came his favorite-. Another spoonful of ice cream was shoved unceremoniously into his mouth, leaving no room for reverie. He wanted to cry... No, not just cry, he wanted a shoulder to cry _on_.

He shoved another spoonful of ice cream into his mouth, continuing to beat himself up. The reaction his family had to him made him really wonder if that was the reaction he was going to get every time he told someone. Would the rest of the team care? What about Robin? Would he be kicked off because of who he liked? He'd find out whenever the team got back, because Dick was surely going to get in here somehow, despite the locked door. He really hated it when Dick did the ninja thing. He ate another spoonful and grumbled. Turning onto his back, he realized tears were actually falling. That was _weird_. He definitely didn't feel like he was crying.

But that's when it hit him.

The over-powering feeling you get when you know you're going to break down, no matter what you do. So he just let it out. He turned onto his stomach and sobbed into his pillow. As he let the tears fall, he wondered if he was going to feel this way for the rest of his life. Was he going to end the day with tears and always feel this miserable? Was this the price for being different? Loneliness, tears, depression, and emotional torture? He hadn't felt this bad since… Ever. He had _never_ felt this bad. He couldn't even remember the last time he cried!

Despite the fact that he was still crying, he still wanted ice cream. Pulling his face from his pillow, he sat up, curled himself around the over-sized carton of ice cream and started eating again. He guessed he'd be laughing at himself if he was watching. A sobbing teenager, in a t-shirt and shorts, curled around a giant carton of ice cream, and crying. Though the thought was meant to cheer him up, it only deepened his depression. _Of course_ he'd be laughed at... The thought of a teenage boy liking boys was pretty damn funny. Not only that… A _superhero _who liked boys was even more funny. Upon leaving his room, he could expect; Laughter, hatred, rejection, hurt, exclusion, and more hurt. Why was he like this?

Wait! Maybe he could just not tell anyone…? Yeah! That was it! He'd just not tell him he was gay, and completely hide it. Maybe _that_ way he could be a normal teenage boy… But then he could never truly be himself. It had been a nice thought, at any rate. He was back on his side and had finished the entire carton of ice cream. His sobs had stopped and had slowed to mere hiccups and puddles of emotion. He always had a hiccup fit after all his tantrums, fits, or anything that made him upset. He wondered vaguely where his team mates were… Probably out at some far gone destination, investigating some guy's lab or some crap like that. He hiccupped again, and went for another spoonful of ice cream but pouted as he was met with an empty carton. He wanted to get up and get another one, but maybe he shouldn't put on the weight… _Wait._ That made _no_ sense. He was a **speedster**; his metabolism was off the charts! How could he gain any weight from this?

Well, that made up his mind. He slowly rolled off his bed, and went to the door still hiccupping. Despite the fact that his eyes –hic- were still red and puffy and, -hic- he felt miserable, he knew that there was more ice cream with his name on it. Hic. He touched the pad to open the door, and padded his way quietly to the kitchen. He didn't feel up to using super speed to do anything, but the base seemed so much bigger if he didn't. Oh well… He turned down some hallways, and then went down stairs, then moodily –and hiccuppingly- turned the corner into the kitchen. He hiccupped again as he pried open the freezer, swiping the humongously sized carton that he saw, and turned to head back to his hovel. He opened the carton and wasted no time in consumption, tossing the lid carelessly to the floor. He went back up the stairs, back down all those hallways which all bore the same, dull grey, boring color. He almost wished he could paint all these walls something other than grey. Maybe orange. He loved orange.

Finally spotting his door, he walked up to it and put his palm on the palm reader. It opened and he slipped back into it moodily grumbling into his ice cream. He was only vaguely aware of the door closing and locking behind him as he gazed at the boring –and ultimately depressing- room that he had been given. Once he was over this awful mood, if he was ever over it that is, he was going to have to change the color. But for now all he wanted was to mope and be depressed. He flopped on his bed, landing flat on his back, and continued to shove more ice cream into his mouth. He was so pathetic… But what did he care? It wasn't like he _shouldn't_ get used to this. This was how it was going to be from now on. He was doomed a life of discrimination and hatred. He was pretty sure he wouldn't even find a boyfriend... He could _really_ use of those right now. Was there anyone out there that would actually love him? Not just for sex but someone who would _actually_ love him? To hold him whenever he got like this? To hold his hand? To cuddle with him? Someone to sleep next to every night? Someone he could protect, and be protected by?

He blinked unwanted tears away as he sat up, deciding to focus on speeding through the ice cream. He was determined not to cry again today. Surprisingly the tears seemed to have stopped even though he was still an emotional train wreck. He finished in seconds because of the speed. He looked around his room, his face still swollen, his eyes still red, and the tears once again threatening to fall. He flopped onto his side, staring at the wall, wishing there was something to actually look at. He slowly closed his eyes, wondering where the sudden exhaustion came from. He was so tired he wasn't even aware that his hiccups had stopped. He had _just _eaten two giant ice cream cartons, he should be cranked. But his body wanted sleep, and who was he to protest? Shortly after closing his eyes, he felt sleep creeping up on him. He let it take him, and he fell into a very deep sleep. Only then, did the tears finally fall.

**A/N: Okay~ That was the first chapter. What did y'all think? Becaaaaauuuuuuse you should tell me. Like... Right now. I need reviews! Any and all feedbacks would be greatly appreciated. ****Thanks for reading! Second chapter coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey it's been a while~ Yeah I actually have been pretty busy the last couple of weeks. Theater is tough stuff! And then I got sick. Still am. Yaaaaaaaay. So thank you very much for the reviews, and story alerts I'm very flattered and glad you like it! So here's the 2nd chapter of the story, which is similar -though not as dramatic- to the first chapter. **

**Me: Conner be a dear and thank my beta for me? **

**Kon: No. **

**me: Pweeeeaaaaase?**

**Kon: ... Fine. Many thanks to Fivemetersofprussia for beta-ing this story.**

**me: ... And a disclaimer just in case. **

**Kon: And he owns nothing. **

**me: Awwwwwwww you're so good to me. Okay here we go, chaptah two! **

* * *

><p>Slowly opening his eyes, Wally found that he was faced with several things. Firstly, the awkward and admittedly, completely unattractive position he'd sprawled himself into. Secondly, the fact that his mouth had been left hanging open could only mean the drool factory had set to work while he was out… Which would explain why his pillow was half way to soaked. It was like a small pond had been relocated to under his head. Thirdly was the sticky, sloppy, dried ice cream that had caked itself onto his face. Eww… He groggily sat up and blinked. Looked around the room, as if half-expecting something to have changed. Maybe someone had come in while he was sleeping in <em><strong>the <strong>__**most**_ ungodly pose known to man. He dreaded that possibility, as he lazily turned his head, vaguely surveying his surroundings. Sadly, nothing had changed, no one had come in, and nothing had moved. Well… Nothing besides _him_ anyways. He totally did not fall asleep that way. Not bothering to actually land on his feet, he rolled off the bed and landed on his face, which, in retrospect was not the greatest idea.

"Ow." He said as his face made contact with the very unsupportive, unforgiving cold floor. His voice was tired and hoarse, but it that was normal after waking up. He stayed in that position for a few moments, grudgingly reveling in the floor hug, before rolling himself onto his back. He sat up slowly, blinking over at the door as he pushed himself off the ground and hobbled over to it. Damn that floor was hard… Opening the door, he quietly padded out of the room, frowning as his stomach growled at him angrily. He was hungry… He was _always_ hungry. But that's what happens when you're a speedster with an inhuman metabolism _and_ a teenager. He slowly made his way to the kitchen. He was taking his sweet time getting there, too. On his way, his thoughts wandered to his team. Robin –who he really knew was Dick Grayson-, Kaldur, M'Gann, and Superboy. What mission where they even on that was taking them so long…? Whatever it was, it must be pretty important for them to be gone for so long. Wally hadn't kept track of the time during his little melt down. His room didn't have windows, and he was too upset to bother with setting up his digital clock.

He shook the thought about clocks and windows and went back to thinking about his team. He was actually glad they weren't here at the moment. Not because he didn't like them, or was a loner, or anti-social. No way! He loved people, and talking, and being the center of attention. But whenever he was around anyone, he just felt like he to be the sun. It was his job to be the one to lighten the mood with a witty joke, comment, or purposely getting cockblocked by Robin. He would never let his true "feelings" -still hated that word- show when he was around his team mates, or really anyone. It's been that way since as long as he can remember having friends. He had quite an impressive record too; he had never let a crack show in his mask, never even gave a hint he was anything but that silly old Wally. Except he wasn't old, he was 15. He used it to hide his pain, and the sorrow he felt about having unsupportive and more often than not abusive parents. They were never supportive of him being the president of the Flash Fan Club, and when his dad got drunk or a little too angry, he got the belt for it. Except his dad wasn't a spanker, he just swung and didn't care where on Wally it landed. You'd think when he became Kid Flash, he'd earn a little more respect and the beatings would stop. They did stop… For a little while, but one night he came home drunk and they started right back up again. His mom didn't know, neither told her. Wally was scared too, he'd rather just have them stop… But they never stopped. They continued right up until his rather awful eviction from the house. Because of that, Wally was always a little scared whenever someone got so angry that they screamed at him. After they were done he would check for new welts, bruising, and any sign of wounds in general. It was just a habit he guessed. But the mask mostly existed to hide the emotions that being beaten gave him. It was even easier to hide under the mask of Kid Flash.

He stopped the train of awful and depressing thoughts upon entering the kitchen. He spotted the pantry and already his mouth started watering. Just the _thought_ of food was starting to wake and cheer him up! He sped over to the pantry and pried it open, and was instantly met with a box of his favorite snack ever; Cheez-its. Oh man, he loved them so much. They would always cheer him up when things got heavy at home. He opened the box, opened the bag inside, grabbed a handful of the orange squares sent from heaven, and shoved them unceremoniously into his mouth. He smiled a little as he savored the taste, and _almost_ happily made his way to the living room that was connected to the kitchen. He sat down on the couch -with a fwump-, and grabbed the remote. Turning on the TV, he zealously went back to stuffing his face. He didn't care about what show or movie was currently playing. he just wanted the background noise for his passionate eating of the ultimate comfort food.

"Y'know… Living here might not be so bad." He said out loud to absolutely no one. He _did _have everything he needed here… But this meant he was going to be living with Supey –who still didn't have an actual name-, and M'gann. Crap. Did this mean he was going to have to pretend to flirt with her 24/7 to keep up the façade that he likes girls? Not to mention the fact that Superboy was the hottest guy he had _ever _seen. How was he supposed to pretend to flirt with M'gann if he was going to be constantly checking out Supey? And hey, what about school? He was enrolled all the way back in Central at Keystone High! Maybe he could just transfer to Happy Harbor High School? Uggggh… **This** was such a big mess! And it was **entirely** his fault. If he wasn't gay, none of this would have happened! He would still be at home, pretending everything was okay and getting beaten whenever his dad was ticked off or drunk.

He sighed and let the overly plushie couch almost swallow him whole. It would have been great if the couch was gracious enough to do so… But you know couches.; they don't so anything but let you sit. Useless… Plush… _Asshats_! He was just so lost, though… What was he supposed to do? He didn't even know how to explain to his friends w he was going to be living here! He just hoped he wouldn't set off Supey's temper and get himself punched or thrown through a wall… He _really_ wasn't up for that. Like, **ever**. Honestly, he really wished he could just disappear. Not die, because he wasn't that far-gone yet. But just… Start over somewhere new. Where no one knew him, and he could just be himself without having a reputation and a mask to uphold. But that was about as likely to happen as Supey finding a unicorn. Though, in retrospect he wouldn't put it past Superboy to give it a damn good try.

He finished the box of orange delight, and tossed it into the trash. He got up, turned off the television, and left the living room. He walked through the kitchen and headed towards the beach exit. It was hardly beach season, but the ocean always relaxed him, no matter how bad of a mood he was in. It _was_ nice to have a private beach, and a super high tech mountain base that no one knew was currently in use. Living here _did_ have its perks! It's just the situation that got him here that sucked. He kept himself thinking about that as he made his way out and was in higher spirits the more he thought about it. Maybe living here really wouldn't be so bad!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay what did you think? A little on the corny side, I know but I just sort of wanted to foreshadow some upcoming themes, and explore this version of Wally a little bit. I'm sure he feels plenty violated. PLEASE PLEASE _PLEASE_ review. They make me over-joyed. Constructive criticism is highly wanted! Or just write... Whatever the hell you feel like. Okay I'm done. Buh-bye now! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hellooooooooooooooooo~! I feel like it's been forever since I've seen you guys. Heh heh... It has hasn't it? *glares at beta* It's her fault! Well here's chapter 3 finally. Conner, and the rest of the team finally make their appearance. Except Artemis. I'm saving her. Muahahaha. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaanyways.** **Many thanks to fivemetersofprussia for beta-ing. DESPITE THE PROCRASTINATION.. I still should thank her. **

**Okay enjoy Chapter 3! **

Wally could smell the ocean breeze and most eagerly dug his toes into the sand. It was actually a pretty nice beach day despite his earlier beliefs. He was especially grateful for the fact that the beach was not only private, but surrounded by rocks on either side of it. He was still clad in a mere shirt and boxers, but if he was any mood to be presentable, he would have gone back inside and put pants on. At the moment he just wanted to sit on the beach and listen to the waves. Oh wait, he wasn't sitting. Wally fixed that problem, walking out a few feet and sitting down with his legs stretched out in front of him.

Closing his eyes, he slowly let himself lay flat on his back. He listened to the sound of the waves crashing against the shore, the seagulls, the wind, simply enjoying the pure peacefulness of it. He felt genuinely happy. The fact that he could come out here and do this whenever he needed to was an added bonus.

"Man, _this_ is the life right here." Wally said to himself, in his normal tone. He opened his eyes and stared at the open blue sky. He loved New England weather. It really made him feel good inside. However, now that he was on a happy train of thought, his brain decided it was time to troll him. His mind started wandering back to school and what it would entail. He hated school. It was summer break, but he couldn't help the fact that he hated it with a passion. It was also his deepest wish to stab it. Right in it's stupid, fat, ugly face. He was a friendly guy, sure, but he was also a science-whiz _and _a ginger. Those two features got him into trouble with bullies. He's been beaten up a couple of times. He could take them with his hands tied behind his back, but he'd have to use his powers for that. He wasn't a combat specialist like Robin, and didn't have super-strength like Kaldur or Supey.

But that was all in the past. He assumed he would attend Happy Harbor High. Maybe that school was different…? Hey, a guy can hope can't he? The only problem he really had with switching schools was that he'd be leaving behind friends. He could make new ones sure, but it still sucked. He was sure if Superboy and M'Gann started school at the same time, they'd be a trio of friends already... But what was he supposed to do if someone wanted to "go to his place"? He sure as hell knew that the cave was for members of Young Justice and the League to use only. He sighed.

"Hey brain? You really suck sometimes. I hope you know that." Wally said out loud. He was just in the nicest mood, too… Oh well. It wasn't like the thoughts were _that_ depressing. Hey how long had he been out here, anyways? However long it was, he was ready to back inside. He was still in high _enough_ spirits that he could walk around with a small smile on face. Besides, he really should shower. He probably _reeked_. "Alright, up we go." He said as he slowly sat up off the warm sand and stood up, dusted off, and went back inside for his shower.

** -Young Justice-**

Wally stepped out of his bathroom, still wet from his shower and looked around his room. He really wanted to decorate it. His dad hadn't given him much in the way of anything, however. Just the bare basics a person needed. He pulled out a fresh pair of jeans, and a new t-shirt to put on. Oh fancy that… It was a Superman shirt. He hoped Supey wouldn't flip a shit… Or send him through a wall.

"**Recognized: Aqualad B-02, Robin B-01, Superboy B-04, Miss Martian B-05." **Wally heard the computer announce. Well, at least he looked _decent_ now. He knew the team would be up here pretty soon to check on him, and then demand to know what was up. He was in no mood for a confrontation at the moment, though. He was still on his little happy high. He was sure they'd all jump to some completely over-the-top reason as to why he wasn't on the mission and run to him all worried.

He sighed loudly as he walked over to his door, and opened it. He casually walked out, and made his way down to the main briefing room. He was sure the team would still be milling around there, not quite sure what to do with themselves. The closer he got, the more anxious he got. He really didn't want to be bugged about why he wasn't with them. He also didn't want Robin to come to his own conclusions and figure things out. He loved Dick like a _little_ brother, but him being the Batman's partner was a problem sometimes. Okay _a lot _of the time, because often he would just disappear without even a warning.

Crap! He was almost there. Oh, this was **so** not cool. Might as well get it over with, right? Besides if it got too intense, he could just run off. He was the fastest kid alive after all! But that did little to boost his confidence for what was to be the second worst confrontation in his life. The first being… Okay he'd rather not think about the first, considering it would do nothing to calm his nerves.

Great. He arrived at his destination; hell. Sure enough, there the team was, milling around, seeming to be waiting for something. They were probably waiting for a performance report from Batman or some member of the League. Superboy was standing in the corner being his socially inept self. M'Gann was over talking to Kaldur and Robin, taking what she must think is subtle glances at Superboy. He couldn't hear what they were discussing. Probably the mission they just got back from. Wally decided to get this over with and walked into the room.

"Hey guys, how'd it go?" He asked loudly so that everyone could hear him. They all simultaneously turned to look him; none of them looked particularly surprised to see him. Wait, weren't they supposed to be all concerned and worried and stuff?

"It went well. I am pleased with how the team performed." Kaldur responded with a smile, and nod.

"Yeah, it just some bozo trying to pretend he was one of the big guns. Not whelmed. Not whelmed at all." Dick said shaking his head, and pinching the area above his nose.

"How about you, Wally? How did yours go?" M'Gann chimed in. Wally froze. That was a question he was **totally** unprepared for. He honestly had no idea how to respond to that.

"I-I…Uh… Sorry what? I didn't catch that." Wally said. Nervously scratching the back of his head, and smiling.

"I'm asking how your mission went. When Batman deployed us, he told us you weren't going with us because you had your own special assignment to work on. So how did it go?" M'Gann explained. The rest of the team looked genuinely interested. Superboy was looking at him, but hadn't moved from his spot. Wally guessed it was because he was still uncomfortable with being too close.

"Ohhh! Yeah it was fine. Nothing that the Wall-man couldn't handle!" Wally said, grinning and pointing to himself with his thumb. "But uh… If you want we could take this somewhere else, and thoroughly discuss our missions." Wally got closer to M'Gann and raised one eyebrow in his usual flirtatious manner. He really **hated **doing this… He wished he didn't have to. He was sure it creeped her out, and probably made the rest of the team uncomfortable in some way, but better them being uncomfortable than hating his guts, right?

"Hey Superboy how come you're lurking all the way over there? Come over here and join this little party!" Dick called over. Much to Wally's surprise Supey actually came over and joined them. Which Wally soon realized was a mistake because now _he_ was the one stealing glances at him. What? He couldn't help it! The boy was just so damn attractive! And that shirt outlined his muscles just perfectly… **UNF**. Crap! His mask was breaking… He needed to fix this.

"Hey supey, how goes it?" He said, slapping Superboy in the shoulder in a friendly manner... Which he deeply regretted all of three seconds later. Wally visibly winced and shook his hand, which in turn caused Supey to let a little smile cross his face. "Remind me to _not_ to that again…" Wally gave his hand a few more shakes, before deciding it wasn't horribly mangled. He looked up at Superboy who was still looking down at him. They made eye-contact for what seemed to Wally like hours, but in reality was probably more like five seconds, or less even. While they stared awkwardly into each other's eyes, Wally could see all the confusion, anger, curiosity, frustration, and deep sense of wonder that Superboy had bottled up. He really wanted to help Superboy… To make him feel _better_, make him happy, to be someone he could go to when he felt hopeless. It was true, Wally wanted more than just friendship with Supey, but if that didn't work he could least be an awesome friend. He wondered what Superboy was seeing in his eyes. He hoped that Supey couldn't see all the hurt, stress, paranoia, and anxiety that was currently swallowing his life.

Wally shook his head, breaking the eye contact. He was sure that was the longest five seconds –or less- of his life. He wondered what was going on in Superboy's head. All those negative emotions were going to have an awful effect on him. He couldn't let that happen to his –coughfuturehusbandcough- teammate! Well, he would try not to let it happen, anyways. He had his own baggage, too. He took one last look at Superboy who seemed to be spacing out, before turning his own attention back to the team. His mask had fallen slightly during those five –or less- seconds. He adjusted it, and went back to being silly old Wally. Maybe he'd let someone see the real him one of these days. Couldn't hurt, right?

**A/N: There's chapter 3! I PROMISE YOU, chapter 4 will not take this long. Okay? You can hold me to that. Also... PLEASE review. I want all feedback. Not flames. I don't like flames. I'm like a martian that way. But still please please PLEASE review. I crave them. Very much. So help a guy out? **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Soooo... It's been a while, hasn't it? *dodges pitchfork* Heh... Well this time I was procrastinating. That, and my muse is being eaten by the other fic I'm also working on. But with this... I lost the chapter half way through and very slowly grind-ed it to completion. I PROMISE the next chapter will be more eventful, and have some better moments. Many thanks to Fivemetersofprussia for beta-ing, as she was the one to remind to finish these... Weeks I guess it's been. Anywho. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Wally woke up to the smell of bacon, eggs, and some other foods he couldn't quite make out the scent of. That meant M'gann must be cooking! He loved her cooking! He just wished he didn't have to pretend to flirt with her all the time, as he was getting <em>really<em> tired of it. The smell of food roused his stomach. He smiled widely, leaping valiantly out of bed and dressed himself. Being a speedster _soooo_ had its perks. Being able to do a morning routine in about 30 seconds was so helpful! It meant he could sleep in longer! Except everything seemed a little bit slow… Okay, a lot slow But he could deal!

He sped his way to the kitchen, and slid into the room secret angel style. He saw M'gann standing over a pan, frying bacon, and Superboy just kinda… Sitting there, watching a blank TV screen. He still hadn't gotten used to_ that _particular quirk, yet.

"Good morning, peeps. What goes on?" Wally asked, making his way over to the bacon. He swiped three pieces before M'gann noticed. Not that she minded, though.

"Hey Wally~. Oh, not much in here, just making breakfast as usual. Did you sleep well?" M'gann replied in a happy tone, using her telekinesis to flip the bacon, and put it on the plate whenever a piece was done.

"Ehh, I slept fine. What about you, Supey? Anything new?" Wally ventured over to the sitting area, wondering if Superboy had actually turned on the TV to watch a show. He hadn't.

"No," Was the only thing Superboy said. Not in his usual harsh tone, just making a statement.

"You suuuure? There's gotta be something new!" Wally said pressed.

"Nothing that I can think of," Superboy said, raising his eyebrows and shifting his eyes to look upwards. Well he was certainly in a friendly mood, compared to his usual anger.

"Awww man, you're no fun!" Wally said, as he returned to kitchen in a flash. Wally leaned over M'gann's shoulder to see what she was making. "Sooo what're you makin'?"

"French toast with bacon on the side! I've never made French toast before so I'm really excited!" She said, causing one of the other pans to rattle around a little. She then put her hand to her chin, and looked like she was thinking something over. "Hey, how come it's called French toast? France's toast is exactly the same as our normal toast." Wally thought it over, too.

"I have no idea! I think I could look it up, but I can't really think clearly with someone as beautiful as you in the room," Wally raised his eyebrow in a flirtatious manner. He wanted to die for having to put her and Superboy through this constantly. It was undoubtedly bothering them almost as much as it bugged him. He really despised being in "the closet". _But_ he couldn't come out. If his own _parents_ wouldn't accept him, what should he expect of his teammates and friends?

"Oh, Wally," M'gann said, shaking her head and smiling. "Okay, breakfast is ready!"

"Sah-weet! I'm starving!" Wally said, grabbing three entire pieces of French toast and a rather generous amount of bacon. He wolfed it down within seconds. M'gann was still on her first piece. Wally noticed Superboy hadn't moved from his spot on the couch. "Hey, Supey aren't you gonna eat?"

"No..." Superboy said, getting up and making his way over to the kitchen. He grabbed a plate, and filled it with food. He put his plate down on the counter, grabbed a fork and a knife, and starting eating. Wally was pretty sure he heard "no" when he asked if Superboy wanted to eat anything. Well, Superboy was beautiful and hot and gorgeous, so he got to be weird and awkward if he wanted to.

"That was soooo good! Is their any more?" Wally asked eagerly. M'gann smiled and nodded her head.

"Yes, Wally there's plenty. Help yourself," She said, giggling as she ate another piece of bacon.

"So do we know if there's gonna be a mission here today, or what? Do we know anything?" Wally asked. Already having grabbed his seconds and eaten them.

"I don't know. I hope we get to do something. I'm getting restless being cooped up in here... I'm pretty sure Superboy is too," M'gann looked over at Superboy with want in her eyes. Wally wasn't going to lie to himself. Seeing her look at Supey that way made him want to like… Claim his territory or something. Except not the way dogs do, because that would be gross. He'd been crushing on the Superboy ever since they first rescued him, and they spent those three days together.

"I know _I_ am. There's like, no room to run in here!" Wally emphasized his point by running around the kitchen... Or trying to at any rate, he kept having to stop because stuff was in the way. "Ugh… I miss my old house…" Wally covered his mouth the second that slipped out.

"I know it's not my place to ask… But, you never _did_ tell us why you suddenly moved here." M'gann said, looking at him with curious eyes. There was a hint of sympathy behind them, almost as if she knew something bad must've happened. Superboy was looking at him too. But Wally quickly looked away from him, as he was not in the mood for more awkward eye staring.

"I uh… Um… It's complicated." Wally said, hanging his head. His mask was slipping. It was slipping fast, and he needed to put it back on. **Immediately.** But why couldn't he do it? He'd done it countless times before! This shouldn't be any different. Yet it was. He was probably going to be living with, or at least be close to these two for a long time. Probably the rest of his life. Provided they _stayed_ alive.

"Wally?" Superboy asked. He had one eyebrow raised to show he was curious as well. He still looked angry, though.

"You don't have to tell if you don't want to. I mean, I'd like to know, but it's really your business." M'gann reassured him. "And I won't read your mind. I haven't since that day."

"I know. I just… It's just… It's a long story. And it's not exactly a happy one." Wally said, looking back up them. His mask seemed almost determined to shatter. It was still there, but at this rate it was going to fall off. Great. Just great.

"Fine. Whatever." Superboy said his usual angry tone returning. He pushed himself away from the counter having finished his food. Then he stalked back to the couch, and started watching his blank TV screen again. The fact that Supey still watched a blank TV screen, creeped Wally out to no end. He looked over at M'gann, who was giving him a sympathetic look. He really didn't want sympathy. He just wanted someone to hold him, wanted a shoulder to cry on. And by someone he meant Superboy.

"Well! I'll be in my room if you guys need anything. Thanks for the awesome meal, babe." Wally winked at M'gann, and then sped back to his needed to repair his mask and fast. Damn them for being so nice! Well… Damn M'gann for being so nice. Superboy was just… Superboy.

"Hey, Superboy? Why don't you follow him? See if he'll talk to you. Maybe he needs a "guy talk" or whatever it's called." M'gann suggested. Superboy didn't audibly respond, he just got up and silently obeyed.

Wally ran into his room, and then flung himself at his bed. Since he was gunning it, he missed his bed and accidently hurled himself into the wall. Now he was thankful that his room didn't have a rock wall like the rest of the rooms did... Still, ow ow ow!

"That hurt like a bitch…" Wally muttered to himself.

"Hey." A voice said behind him. Wally made an unmanly squeak and whipped around. Much to his horror, he saw Superboy leaning against his doorway. When did he get there? And how come the door didn't close. Oh, wait. Clone of a Kryptonian, right. Like something as flimsy as a _door_ was going to do anything against The Superboy.

"Oh my god, Supey you scared the crap out of me. Is there… Something I can do for ya?" Wally said, really just hoping that he would leave… Like, **now**. Superboy entered the room, and crossed his arms, the door slowly closing behind him, making an awfully loud creaking sound. Superboy probably jammed it.

"What happened? Why are you here?" Superboy demanded. Though his voice was harsh and he was glaring, Wally could tell he was concerned. He sighed, got up off of the ground, and sat down on the bed. There was a long awkward pause, but Superboy had mysteriously grown patient, which was completely out of character.

"Do you mind if we don't get into that right now?" Wally said finally. The normal happy, friendly, voice was completely gone. The voice he used now was dry and cold. Superboy merely raised an eyebrow.

"Someone hurt you, and nobody hurts my friends." Superboy dead-panned. Wally sighed.

"Look… I'm gonna be living here for a long time. I know it's sudden, and I know that not telling you isn't right... But it's really not that big of a deal," Wally said. Superboy was not amused.

"Wally, either you tell me, or I'll figure it out on my own," Superboy said.

"I just… Don't feel like talking about it, okay? Why do _you_ care so much anyways?" Wally fired back. Superboy punched the wall, leaving a rather impressive dent. Wally jumped.

"GODAMMIT WALLY, TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!" Superboy shouted.

"Dude! Chill! No need to punch my wall up! Nothing happened, it's fine!" Wally said. He could have sworn Superboy's eyes turned red for a second there. And for a speedster a second was a decent amount of time. "Look, Supey I just… Don't feel like talking about it right now, alright? Just give me time! I promise, I'll tell you eventually!" A promise he hoped he wouldn't have to keep.

"**Fine**. Whatever. I don't care anyways," Superboy stormed off, anger rolling off of him in waves, the door creaking open and closed behind him.

"Wow... That **sucked**," Wally said, flopping back onto his bed. He let his arm rest over his eyes. If that wasn't a day ruin-er, he didn't know what was. Your crush telling you he didn't care about your personal problems, what could possibly be worse? It's like rubbing salt in the wound... Of course, it was Superboy and he was the _definition_ of anger management and being socially inept. Seriously the guy would flip a shit over the tiniest possible thing, and then end up breaking something important. Wally heard a knock at the door.

"Uhhh, Wally? I heard Superboy screaming. Is everything okay?" M'gann said from behind the door. Wally sighed loudly. M'gann could figure it out if she really wanted to.

"Yeah… S'fine. No big deal, he just blew his top," What? It was the truth.

"Oh. Okay…. It sounded more intense than that," She said. "What about you? Are you okay?"

"Me? Yeah, I'm fine. I just… Have some things to think about that's all." Wally replied.

"O-Okay. Just let me know if you need anything…" M'gann said. Wally heard her footsteps trail down the hall. Which was weird since she could fly. He knew if he could fly as fast as he could run, he'd almost never touch the ground.

"I really wish you could help… But I'm pretty damn screwed,"

Wally turned over onto his stomach, and buried his face into his sheets. They smelled. He'd take care of them later. Right now, he just wanted to disappear. He needed something to do. Desperately. That's when he decided he'd go out today. He'd go explore Happy Harbor or something. He didn't know what he wanted to do exactly, but anything was better than being trapped in a cave with _Superboy_. With that, he flung himself off the bed and headed for his door. When he approached it, the door slowly opened with the loud creak. He'd definitely have to have it looked at... He wasn't really paying attention, so when it opened fully he looked up and nearly jumped out of his skin.

"What the hell?" He nearly shouted from surprise.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Who do you think it is? LEAVE YOUR THOUGHTS IN THE REVIEW SECTION. AND I PROMISE I WILL BE FASTER WITH NEXT CHAPTER. AS I AM ON SPRING BREAK SO I HAVE WAY TOO MUCH TIME. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Um... Hey guys. It's been a while! I... Okay yeah. You can throw whatever you want at me, because I have no excuse for not updating this. I just sort of... Forgot about it. ANYways. This chapter is... Getting there. Supey and Wally are... Having a few moments here. I mean... It's not much to go off of after the EXTREMELY long break, but... Y'know.**

* * *

><p>"What the hell?" He nearly shouted from surprise. He was face to face with an upside down Robin. In full uniform. Robin was dangling from a wire, that was attached to the ceiling by some unknown force of... Batness. The boy wonder's trademark smirk smeared clearly onto his face. "Uhh Rob? You're not a spider."<p>

"Maybe I could be a Spider_man_?" Robin asked. Wally stared into that mask... Secretly cursing the white lenses that prevented him from seeing his best friend's eyes. Probably exactly why Batman designed it that way.

"What is it, Rob?" Wally asked in response. "And get off the ceiling. You are _not_ a... Spiderman!" The boy wonder obliged. He landed without making a sound. Wally would never admit he was jealous of Robin's ability to move completely silent.

"Look. I, I know what happened. With your parents," Robin said to him. The smirk gone, no trace of it left on the boy's features.

"Of course you do. You can't hide secrets from the Bats," Wally replied sadly. He turned and wandered back into his room. Robin following in, not showing any sign that Wally's comment slightly stung. The two boys sat on the bed, not sure where to begin. Neither really wanting to have this conversation.

"Computer, secure room," Robin ordered.

"**Room secure,**" the computer replied.

"So. Since you know, what're you gonna do about it?" Wally asked. "You haven't told anyone else, have you?"

"No. C'mon, give me a _little _bit of credit, Wally. Haven't even told Batman," Robin answered. The boy peeled the domino mask off his face, revealing two blue eyes. Wally had to admit. The thirteen year old Dick Grayson was attractive. Oh god. Ohgodohgodohgodohgod no. What was wrong with him?

"But we both know, he could find out if he really wanted to," Wally sneered.

"Well, yeah. That's a given. But... I want to know how you're doing, Wally. This isn't you, and the other team members know it," Dick murmured. Wally sighed, and flopped onto his back.

"I'm... Doing better," Wally answered dryly. His arm lying over his eyes. "I mean. I don't know what's worse... The fact that my parents have kicked me out because of... Y'know. Or the fact that... Sometimes during the day, I almost agree with them for it."

"Wally. Sexuality doesn't matter. It never has. At least, not to me. You're still Wally West, Kid Flash. I... Can't relate to this kind of thing. But I'm not going to sit here and watch you go through it alone, either," Dick said.

"Thanks Dick. You're the best friend a queer could ever ask for," Wally took his arm away from his eyes, and groped blindly for the boy wonder's hand. Finding it, he gripped it, and gave it a soft squeeze. The squeeze was returned. This was a habit the two boys had taken on a while back. Whenever one of them was having a rough day, or just down in the dumps for whatever reason, they would just sit with each other and hold hands. Neither of them questioned it, they didn't harbor feelings for each other of _that _sort. It was just comforting.

"That's what I'm here for," Dick answered. "I do think you should tell someone though."

"What, like play the sympathy card so I can get some action?" Wally joked. Dick let out a small laugh.

"Shut up. You know what I mean," Dick replied.

"Yeah... I do," Wally sighed.

YOUNG JUSTICE

Wally slammed the virtual puck so hard, it slid past Kaldur's defensive maneuvers. He was _so _the master at holographic air-hockey. Or did that make it holographic-hockey? Oh who cares. He continued to munch on his banana as a victory treat to himself.

"**Recognized. Superboy B-zero-four**" the computer announced. The boy of steel materialized into view, and stormed into the cave. Obvious something had gone down in... Wherever the hell he was.

"Hi Superboy! How was Metropolis?" M'gann asked happily. The boy offered no answer as he walked directly through their game of... Holographic-hockey. Wally was concerned. No he never used that word. He was more... Wondering what could cause the already brooding boy of steel to be so... Angry and hurt. Someone clearing their throat from the other side of the room caught his attention.

"Ready for training, everyone?" Black Canary asked, as she stepped into the room. Martian Manhunter next to him.

"Black Canary! Uncle J'onn!" M'gann exclaimed happily. J'onn... Was that his name?

"M'gann. I was... In the neighborhood, so I thought I'd see how you are adjusting," J'onn said.

"Ehh... A few bumps, but I'm learning!" M'gann answered.

"That's all I can ask," J'onn nodded. Wally noticed Superboy start to walk away, as did Black Canary.

"Stick around. Class, is in session," she said. She walked into the center of the room, a bright circle appearing at her feet. It quickly expanded, creating a large area for whatever training she had in mind. "I consider it an honor, to be your teacher. I'll throw a lot at you. Everything I've learned from my own mentors, ugh... And my own bruises." She cringed slightly as she took off her jacket. Revealing a bandage wrapped tightly around her left shoulder.

"What happened?" M'gann asked.

"The job," Black Canary replied flatly. She tossed her jacket aside nonchalantly. "Now. Combat, is about_ controlling _conflict. Putting the battle on your terms. You should always be acting, never _re_acting. I'll need a sparring partner." Wally inwardly groaned. He knew it had to be him. His mask was already in place. Here went nothing.

"Right here! Yeah!" he said. Crossing the room to stand before her. He stopped in front of her, and quickly gulped down the rest of his banana. He tossed it over in the trash can. "After this, swish~, I'll show you _my _moves." He was internally screaming at himself.

Wally let his dumb smile take over. He was in complete control of his mask this time. Unfortunately, he wasn't focused on the extremely well-trained and deadly combatant coming at him. She started with a right hook that he easily dodged, and blocked. But clearly, that was a distraction. Before he could even process the thought, she swiped his legs from underneath him. **Ow. **That hurt. The rest of the team seemed to think so too.

"Oh... Nggh. Hurts so good!" he groaned. Black Canary smiled down at him.

"Good block. But did anyone see what he did wrong?" she asked the group. She helped Wally to his feet. Wally's mind was elsewhere.

"Oo! Oo! He hit on teacher and got served?" Robin was the first to chime in. Wally was thankful he had someone there to subtly bring him back to reality.

"Dude!" Wally defended, holding his arm.

"He allowed me to dictate the terms of-," Black Canary started.

"Oh, please. With my powers, the battle is _always _on my terms. I'm a living weapon. And this is a waste of my time," Superboy suddenly spoke. Wally couldn't help but notice how the light coming from the floor complemented the boy's beautiful feature. The way it made his eyes look so... Stunnin- STOP STOP STOP. He shook his head. Now was clearly _not _the time for checking out the Superboy.

"Prove it," Black Canary responded. Wally backed off. He knew this could get ugly _real _fast.  
>Superboy entered the training ring, and the two took their stance. Wally noticed how tense and well... Angry, the boy of steel looked. Whereas Black Canary looked more relaxed, and calm. Ready for anything.<p>

Superboy struck first. But he only struck air as he easily dodged, and grabbed hold of his arm. Not even a half a second before he was on the edge of the ring, lying on his back. Robin burst out laughing at the failure of the other boy, but was quickly silenced when Kaldur elbowed him. Superboy rolled over, and got onto his knees. A pose mimicking a pounce. "You're angry. Good. But don't react. Channel that anger into-"

A loud and mighty battle cry was heard from the boy of steel as he charged at the heroine. He struck at her again, only to have history repeat itself and strike nothing but air. Only this time, she flipped over him. As he was upside down, she shoved at his shoulders, causing him to move forward and lose balance slightly.

He tried to hit her with the back of his fist as she landed behind him, but she ducked it. And in less than half a second, she had swiped his legs and left him on the floor once again. Another muffled chuckle was heard from Robin.

"That's it!" Superboy growled. She offered her hand to him, but he waved it off. "I'm done."

"Training is mandatory," she said calmly. She lightly touched his shoulder, only for him to roughly shrug it off. Wally wanted nothing more, than to go over to the boy and comfort him.  
>Batman called the cave in that exact moment, and the team was briefed on their newest mission. Transporting pieces of an android to Boston and New York.<p>

YOUNG JUSTICE

Wally had changed out of his Kid Flash costume, into his civies, and was wandering the halls of the cave aimlessly. Enjoying a delicious little container of snickerdoodles, might he add. Today's mission had been successful, and Wally was feeling pretty good. The way he'd been feeling the past few days was just... Ugh. But now? He actually felt pretty damn good. Now let's just hope it _stays _that way.

Still with no direction in mind, Wally unconsciously wandered closer to the large room where he'd been owned by Black Canary in earlier. Not really expecting much, he was surprised to be hearing what sounded like... Training? Every now and then a "hup!" and a "ya!" could be heard. The rest was clearly body movement, and strikes being thrown and blocked. What was going on?

He ventured closer and continued listening. One of the voices was clearly Black Canary. No doubt about that. But the other one almost sounded like... No it couldn't be... Superboy? No one else had a voice that... Um. Sexy. Ehem. He didn't say that.

He peered in. Hoping that the boy of steel wasn't feeding that awfully explosive temper of his. To his surprise, Superboy was smiling. As was the heroine training with him. They both looked like they were having fun. She would give him pointers on his punches, and kicks, and he would make the necessary adjustment. The way she was talking to him, and looked at him, it was almost... Motherly?

That stung. It made Wally wish his mom was like Black Canary. Someone he could really go to when he needed to talk. But no. It was never that easy. So now Wally had been so used to hiding what he felt, he had developed this whole other persona he called his "mask".  
>The two stopped their sparring, and said their goodbyes. Superboy began heading in Wally's direction, wiping the sweat of his brow. Wally couldn't help but notice the way the boy's shirt clung to his form, showing those gorgeous abs and pecs. The situation got worse, as the boy peeled the shirt off. The sweat causing that flawless structure to glisten in the light of the cave.<p>

Wally's mouth was agape, intentionally staring. And completely forgetting that Superboy was walking directly at him.

"Uh... Wally?" Wally slapped a hand over his mouth and looked at the boy. Almost getting lost in those striking blue eyes. Wally had to force himself to remember his mask.

"Yeah that's my name! What can I do for you, Supey?" Wally grinned.

"Were you watching us?" the boy asked accusingly.

"What? Pfft no! I was just out for a walk, and-" Superboy gave him a look. "Okay yeah, I was. I can't help it! Black Canary is seriously a babe!" Wally would be lying if he said he didn't see Superboy's face fall when he said Black Canary was a serious babe. Did that mean that Supey was actually... No! Wally shut that hope out of his mind. He didn't want to crushed. _Again. _

"Well, I'll see you around I guess," Superboy said, as he walked past the speedster.

"See ya," Wally replied casually. He stayed staring at the empty room for a few more seconds. Decided to not waste this chance on getting closer to the clone, he whipped around. "Hey, Superboy?" The boy of steel turned. "I uh... Just wanted to say, you looked pretty good out there. Y'know, with the training and stuff."

He got a small smile and a nod, before the Superboy disappeared down the hallway. God what was _wrong _with him? 'You looked pretty good out there with the training and stuff', what the hell was that? That was pathetic! Like a corny teen romance show, except... Real.  
>God he was such a dork!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay. So I don't normally do this. But I want to know what you guys want to read. So. In the review section, write me a scenario for the next chapter, that you want to see Wally go through. It can be funny, dark, fluffy, whatever you want! The winner will have their little scenario/scene put into the next chapter, and I will write it with the best of my ability! So. Yeah. That's... Um... That. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello! Here's the new chapter! I picked TWO scenarios to use, because I honestly could not choose between the two. ANYway... Here's the chapter. **

* * *

><p>Wally sat on the edge of his bed in his room. Glaring at the wall with a frustrated expression, as if it was the reason behind all of his problems. Stupid... Lame colored... Annoying and stupid wall. They had just gotten back from their first mission with the new teammate. Artemis. The resident archer. Wally groaned, and turned to watch his best friend, the boy wonder, balance with expert skill on the back of the desk chair.<p>

"Seriously. Who does she think she is? She's no Roy... And she has no reason to start commanding people who've been at this _way _longer than her, and we all know it," Wally grumbled. He crossed his arms over his chest, his cheeks puffing out a little out of habit. Dick giggled at him, as he flipped off the back of the chair. "What?" Wally could have sworn he saw Dick wink at him, but that didn't make much sense. Why would he?

"You sure it's not because she was hitting on Superboy?" DIck asked with a smirk. Wally turned as red as the pants on his Kid Flash costume.

"W-What? I-I-I don't... How did you...? Stupid bats. How long?" Wally groaned.

"Day one," Dick answered.

"... Whatever. Superboy likes Miss M, and we all know it. There's no way that he'd go out with me," Wally responded.

"You don't know that. He's a clone. He probably doesn't even know what sexuality is. He just sees things he likes," Dick said.

"Give him _some _credit. He's better than that," Wally defended. "And wait. What makes you think he wouldn't know what like... Gay and straight are? Wouldn't cadmus have taught him that?"

"He was labeled as 'The Weapon', something to be used if Superman ever went rogue. He probably wasn't supposed to have attraction to anyone," Dick shrugged. "But you never know. Maybe the genomorphs showed him the different kinds of porn."

"Dick... I find that image disturbing," Wally covered his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm starting to regret saying that now..."

YOUNG JUSTICE

Wally was nodding off on the couch, after a mission involving magic, and Doctor Fate, and... Just a bunch of awful stuff. He got a lot of flack for not believing in magic, and not refusing to accept its existence. But that wasn't his fault... He _used _to believe in it. When Kent asked him how he'd gotten so bull-headed in only fifteen short years, he didn't really know how to answer.  
>The real reason? His father used to scream at him about magic not being real when he beat him. With each swing of his arm, each time he felt that flat, cold, and unforgiving belt on his body.<p>

"Stop believing in that magic, _shit! _The Flash doesn't even **know **you! You'll never be his sidekick, and you're just a waste of air!" the man would scream. The sound of the man's voice echoed through his skull. It had been drilled into his head. Even if he knew his father wasn't anywhere _near _him, the fear that he would return and beat him for the belief in magic was stuck to curled up into himself. The endorphins in his brain making it hard to keep his eyes open. The couch in the kitchen/living room was so damn comfortable. It was still an asshat though. That would never change.

Wally did_ not _want to fall asleep at the moment. He wasn't... In a good place. At all. In fact, he was on the verge of a horrid nightmare at this rate. Deciding it was best to migrate to his hovel, he slowly peeled himself off the couch. His legs however, were having _none _of this "standing" shit. So he collapsed back onto the couch clumsily. Deciding to give up on staying awake, he drifted off to sleep.

_"WALLY GET IN HERE!" his father's voice tore through the house. A furious tone of voice. Wally, flinched visibly as fear shot down his spine. Goosebumps appearing on his arms and legs. He knew he should run. Use his super-speed, get out before he had to suffer through another tour of hell in his own home. _

_"Yes sir!" he called back. He began moving towards the room he heard his father's voice from. Each step causing pins and needles to crawl up his legs. He rounded the corner to see his father sitting there waiting for him. An impatient look upon his features. "Sir?" _

_"I just got a call from your guidance counselor, telling me that you're getting called gay. Now tell me son, why would kids be calling you gay?" his father asked. His tone dripped with venom, and... Disgust. _

_"I... I don't know," Wally gulped. He was beginning to sweat. This couldn't be happening. At all. _

_"Don't lie to me, son. Why would the other kids be calling you that?" his father pressed. _

_"I-I don't know. Dad, please, it's nothing, really!" Wally was getting desperate. It was at this time his mother entered the room as well. "Mom?" _

_"Honey, please just... Tell us. Is there a reason behind their behavior?" she asked. Wally knew there was no way out of this. He could only hope that the punishment wouldn't reach biblical proportions. _

_"I... It's true. I'm... I'm-," Wally struggled to get it out. He knew he wouldn't be able to leave until he told them. But... He just didn't want to face the consequences of being something that he didn't choose. "I'm gay." There was silence in the room. Silence to the point where a pin dropping would sound like a gun-shot. Wally stared at his parents. Both wide eyed. His mother on the verge of tears, his father... Slipping into perhaps one of the most violent rages he's ever had. _

_"Is this some kind of a sick joke! You're gay? GAY! I won't have a fag living under my roof! You're a disgrace! Get out! You useless piece of shit!" his father screamed. Wally felt the tears welling up. He turned to his mother, who was hiding her face behind her hands. _

_"But... Dad! You're not going to- Mom! Don't you have anything to say?" Wally asked. His mother merely shook her head. _

_"It's... Unnatural, Wally. Men are not supposed to be together. It's... Disgusting," she murmured through her tears. "Where did he go wrong? How did this happen..."_

_"You're damn right it's unnatural and disgusting! I never liked fags of any type! Now you're telling me I've got one living under my roof? NO! I won't have it. Get out," Rudolph seethed. Wally's tears spilled over. _

_"But... Da-" Wally was cut off by a belt strap hitting him clean across the face. His head snapping to the right with the force of the swing. He recovered quickly, turning his back to look at his father. "Dad, I-" Another hit. Only this time it sent his head to the left, and his body to the ground. _

_"You're not my son. You're no longer a West! Now GET OUT!" Rudolph roared. Wally scrambled to his feet and ran out the doorway. Not using his speed. Running out onto his front lawn, he turned back. To watch his father appear in the doorway, holding Wally's suitcase. Wally ducked as his father hurled the storage unit at his head. _

_"Dad... Please!" Wally said. Yelling through the flurry of clothing being thrown at him. _

_"I AM NOT YOUR DAD! YOU'RE DISGUSTING!" the man screamed. Wally was slowly walking around, picking up the articles of clothing and placing them in the suitcase. A small plastic item smacked him right on the temple, causing him to flinch. A toothbrush. Wally saw out of his peripheral vision a pillow land a few feet away. A old, stained, and half-ruined one. He turned back to the doorway, his father holding his favorite form of comfort. A small little plushie of the Flash. His uncle. His hero. His parents had got it for him when he was younger. It was his anchor. _

_Next thing he knew, it was lying on the ground in front of him. The fact that it was lying there, face down on the ground, was proof that Wally was no longer apart of that family. His parents had disowned him. The only sound to be heard was the front door slamming, and then the small click of the lock. It was over. _

_"I'm sorry..." he said as the tears stream down his face. It was so fast. It all happened too fast. And just like that... He was just Wally. _

Wally awoke with a start. Still on the couch. He looked around wildly seeing the entire team there, watching him. Shock, horror, sympathy, all of it. Painted all over their faces. Why were they looking at him like that?  
>"Wally..." M'gann started.<p>

"... What?" Wally asked.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, that scene will continue in the next chapter. And in the meantime... I HAVE ANOTHER QUESTION FOR YOU GUYS! First! what did you think? Second! How do you think each individual team member will react? Let me know in your reviews! Okay? Okay! Love you guys!**


End file.
